el comienzo de una revolucion
by katiitha
Summary: comienzos de la historia de dragon y conocimiento de la madre de luffy y otros grandes misterios de one piece
1. Chapter 1

no soy dueña de one piece se matienen los derechos de autor

capitulo 1 comienzo

25 años antes east blues

punto de vista normal bar del pueblo

garp: jajaja que bien se siente estar en mi hogar

alcalde: hay garo tu no cambias me sorprende que pases mas tiempo en tu trabajo que en tu hogar

garp: hay viejo tu sabes que mi vida es la marine no hay lugar que me sienta mas a gusto que alli

alcalde: te entiendo pero no crees que es malo dejar tanto tiempo a tu familia sola

garp: estaran bien sin mi ademas mi querida izumi entiende y mi hijo ya es un muchacho y sabe perfectamente que su padre es de la marine

alcalde: tu hijo dragon ehh si es un muchacho pero no crees que debio tener una imagen paterna ademas tu casi nunca pasabas en casa cuando el era un niño y solo se pudo guiar por izumi

garp: lo se pero tu sabes que soy un marine muy importante y no puedo dejarlo ya que es mi vida

alcalde: desde que formaste una familia ellos deben de ser tu vida no la marina

garp: bueno viejo no necesito que me den clases de moral

alcalde: esta bien pero cambiando de tema escuche que hay una nueva familia en la ciudad que viene de north blue

garp: y escuchaste bien es una familia muy famosa que ha viajado por muchas islas y no poseen un lugar fijo son solicitados por todo el gobierno por sus grandes habilidades

alcalde: vaya eso es una novedad y que vienen hacer aqui en east blue

garp: segun me entere vienen para dejar a uno de sus hijos como sub oficial de la marina de esta ciudad

alcalde: vaya debe de ser muy importante para ellos para que vengan desde muy lejos para esto

garp: pues sus hijos son lo mas importante para ellos no solo eso si no su educacion y reglas por algo son hijos de unos tenyunubito

alcalde: vaya y dime como se apoda esa familia

garp: pues es la familia gold .D

alcalde: GOLD.D ese no es el apellido de un infame pirata que viaje por los mares

garp: asi es resulta que el muy canalla es hijo de una de las familias mas poderosas del gobierno mundial

alcalde: vaya esto es increible ... pero me pregunto por que se habra vuelto pirata si lo tenia todo

garp: yo no lo se pero eso no importa su familia quiere que lo capturen y sea ejecutado

alcalde: mmm y cuantos son esa familia?

garp: son 10 el señor matsuma gold .D y la señora akira y sus 8 hijos la mayor haruka de 29 años , hikaru de 26 años,hiroki de 23 años,yui de 22 años,roger de 20 años,kurumi de 19,kawaru de 17 años y por ultimo la pequeña mizuki de 15 años.

alcalde: woo es una familia muy numerosa y sus pequeña hija ehh tiene la misma edad que tu hijo dragon

garp: asi es muchos de las personas que han visto a su pequeña hija dicen que es una de las mas hermosas mujeres de la familia gold.D pero sus padres la mantienen en casa con una educacion muy estricta para casarla con una familia a dinerada como ellos por lo cual no tiene mucho contacto con las personas

alcalde: mmmm.. que lastima tener a una pequeña criada de ese modo

garp: creo que ire a ver a mi familia seguro izumi ya debe estar histerica por no haber vuelto tempraño

alcalde: adios garp

punto de vista de dragon

mi vida es como el vacio de un pozo sin fondo al cual no puedes encontrar final no encuentro sentido a mi existencia la cual, encuentro innecesaria .muchos libros que he estudiado no muestran mas que hechos del pasado y mantienen oculto la realidad de este mundo y tambien en un completo misterio a los varios fenomenos de la vida me pregunto por que tengo en mi apellido la letra D cual es mi proposito.

izumi:dragon hijo baja tu padre ya llego ven acompañanos a cenar

dragon: si madre ya voy

por que estoy aqui que debo hacer en este mundo.

punto de vista normal

"casa de los monkey.D

GARP: ajajjaj y fue asi como arreste a 20.000 piratas con solo golpearlos con mi puña jajajaj

izumi: hayyy garp tu no cambias sigues igual que chiflado que siempre

garp: querida izumi sabes que yo no cambiare ajjajaja

dragon: (serio)vaya estas tan loco y aun asi te siguen llamando heroe de la marina

garp: querido hijo tu siempre con tu gran humor por que no te relajas y nos cuentas algo interesante

dragon: (serio) lo siento pero no hay nada interesante que hablar por que no sigues con tus historias querido padre

garp: jajja esta bien y como te iva diciendo izumi atrape a lo 20.000 piratas y...

tock tock

izumi:visitas a esta hora? que raro

"se abre la puerta!

izumi: si diga en que los puedo ayudar señores

hombres: señora este es el hogar de monkey D garp

izumi: si quien lo busca?

hombres:buenas noches somos empleados de la familia gold.D y quiero anunciarles que estan invitados a la mansion de ellos mañana para un almuerzo con el gobierno

izumi: haber espere un momento...garp¡

garp: que pasa mujer.. quienes son ellos

hombres: buenas tarde garp el heroe somo de la familia de gold.D y queremos avisarles que estan invitados para una cena mañana el señor nos ha dicho que desea verlo personalmente

garp: esta bien avisele a su jefe que estare alli

punto de vista de dragon

escuche a mi madre hablar seriamente con mi padre despues de la cena por lo cual mi madre no se veia muy a gusto con la decicion de mi padre

flash back

izumi: como puedes aceptar la invitacion de esa familia

garp: hay mujer que tiene de malo es solo una cena

izumi: que no te das cuenta o se te quemo el cerebro sabes perfectamente que yo y dragon odiamos a los tenrynubito

garp: que el gobierno no te oiga mujer por que asi te querran fusilar y no te podre ayudar

izumi: en que momento te he pedido ayuda yo solo queria una vida normal contigo y con nuestro hijo pero tu lo empeoras todo

garp: sabias perfectamente que jamas ivamos a tener una vida normal mientras yo siga como un marino

izumi:entonces deja de ser un marine por tu familia

garp: sabes perfectamente que eso no pasara mujer

izumi: esta bien garp ire a esa cena pero al mas minimo signo de arrogancia y crueldad que muestren creeme saldre con dragon de esa mansion oiste

fin de flach back

no podia sacarme de la cabeza que mañana iva a pasar algo importante y temia que esto nos perjudicara a mi y a mi madre pero una sola cosa es lo que me importa pase lo que pase seguire odiando al gobierno mundial y a los tenyunubito.

fin del capitulo uno

ola chicos este el el primer fanfic que hago de one piece y me siento emocionada y aterrada de que no le guste la idea central de mi fanfic para aclarar este tema comenzare diciendo que este fanfic es la historia anterior al nacimiento de luffy donde se muestra a un dragon de 15 años indeciso y apunto de tomar deciciones tambien quice involucrar a la familia de gold d roger como alguien importante en la historia en base a lo que he visto y tambien en esta historia veremos a la madre de luffy y como todos saben es un personaje que no se ha mencionado y mostrado en el anime he manga y queria mostarr algo de ella en este fanfic bueno basta decirles que en esta historia hay de mis teorias locas asi que si llegan a comentar de este tema me encantaria que fueran sinceros bueno esto hacido todo por el dia de hoy y muy pronto me veran con el segundo capitulos claro si ustedes desean leerlo y quiero que en sus comentarios me digan si debo seguir o no bueno basta decir que muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulos y espero que sea de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo encuentro o El Destino

"Punto de Vista normal"

La Noche de La Cena mansión de gol.D

izumi: Vaya si que ESTOS malditos Viven Con Estilo

GARP: callad mujer Tienes Que USAR tus modales en esta familia y ESO Viene tambien Para Ti Hijo

Dragón: que mas da solo yo actuare de A mi manera

GARP: esta bien Hagan Lo Que Quieran Pero compostura

Entrada de la mansión

matsuma: bienvenidos monkey.D Es Un placer tenerlos en Nuestro Hogar

GARP: matsuma san es Una alegría Verlo tan contento y bien

matsuma: GARP gracias ESTO yo muy contento de ver a tu familia Pero Vengan pasen

GARP: matsuma Vaya tu mansión es Enorme me Imagino Que aqui Poseen Varios INVITADOS CADA noche

matsuma: (sonrisa sarcástica) jajaj claro Que No A Nosotros no nos gustan GARP los INVITADOS Pero USTEDES un son un Caso especial

Punto de Vista de dragon

ESTO TODO para mi era mas ridículo Que He Visto se mi vida mi padre riéndose de como idiota sin aire el tenyurubito Que Desagradable era ver ESTO

matsuma: bueno GARP dejame presentarte a mi familia akira ella mi querida esposa-

akira: hola soy gol.D akira mucho gusto

monkey.D: sin gusto en conocerla

matsuma: Chicos Vengan a saludar a Las visitas

EN ESE Momento Muchas personalidades comenzaron a Bajar de las escaleras de la mansión Enorme

haruka, hikaru, Hiroki, yui, kawaru, Kurumi: gusto sin familia gusto mucho monkey.D es tenerlo en Nuestro Hogar

GARP: Vaya si que Tus Hijos estan educados

matsuma: si lo estan porción Cierto haruka Donde esta Mizuki

haruka: Ya Viene padre baja Mizuki please

no le tomaba mucha importância un personaje ESTAS Pero FUE CUANDO mis pulmones dejaron de Respirar y vi un Ángel Bajando Las Escaleras Rayos de la era La Chica Mas Bella y Preciosa de Que Haya de Visto de Que mis ojos no podian del tanto apartarse de Su bello rostro-

matsuma: esta bueno es mi hija Menos Mizuki gol.D la mas hermosa

Misuki: (fria mirada) gusto mucho mi nombre es Mizuki encantada y contenta de Que esten en nuestro de la humilde Hogar

izumi: Pero miren nada mas eres muy linda Mizuki chan o no Hijo

dragón: si los eres lo mas bello Que He Visto se darme pecado conteste Cuenta pecado Pensar y desvie la mirada de ella

Mizuki: (sonrojarse) Palabras sos porción muchas gracias

Llego El Momento En que Todos pasamos a la gran mesa del Salón de invitados y UNO CADA tomo SUS POSICIONES Pero yo no podia ver nada Mas que la chica Que cautivo mi Corazón estafa en solitario do mirada

GARP: Esto Es Asombroso Gracias por la Invitación matsuma

matsuma: me alegro Que lo Hayan disfrutado Pero Hay Motivo Que los LLAME esta noche

GARP: y Cual seria ESE Motivo

matsuma: quiero que mates a Mi hijo roger (malvada sonrisa)

Me Quede Sorprendido de Lo Que habia DICHO queria Que mi padre matara a su Hijo

Punto de Vista normales

Mizuki: eres un idiota padre

Todos: (sorprendidos)

matsuma: Mizuki Cuida tu language o te envolveré a encerrar en tu cuarto ¿Hasta Que cumplas La Edad Necesaria pára CasArte

Mizuki: Prefiero Estar Encerrada Que verte a ti padre

akira: Mizuki Cuida tu Lenguaje hay visitas

Mizuki: no me interesa mi padre no puede pedir eso solo por que mi hermano decidio ser pirata

matsuma: (fria mirada) el es Una deshonra pára La Familia desde Que decidio ser pirata ya no es hijo mio

Mizuki: Al Menos mi hermano Tiene el valor pára despreciarte ... Por Que te juro Yo te odio y jamas Seré como tu (salio del salon)

matsuma. Mizuki Vuelve ha aqui ... lo lamento

akira: lo siento Mucho mi hija es algo rebelde

haruka: por favor pido disculpas en Nombre de mi hermana ella es temperamental CUANDO Hablan de roger

kawaru: lamento decirles Que Nuestra hermana ES igual Que mal NACIDO rebelde y torpe y desagradable hermano

dragon y izumi: (Miradas frias)

GARP: bueno matsuma Creo Que la conversación del Quedara pára Otra Ocasión es Mejor que nos Vayamos Cierto izumi

izumi: eeh si lo lamento debemos irnos

y La Familia monkey.D salio de la Mansión de los gol.D

Hogar de los monkey.D

izumi: vaya si que es familia tienen drama querer que maten a un hijo y su hija pequeña es una rebelde pero me alegro que este en contra

GARP: Pero Que dices mujer es Una niña de La Misma Edad de Nuestro Hijo Aun no sabe nada de la vida

izumi: Pues a mi me PARECE que esta Bastante FIJA en El Mundo de Amor

GARP: niña ESA ojala no síguenos mas rebelde

izumi: hay GARP Tienes Tanto Que Aprender

Punto de Vista de dragon

Que me pasaba desde Que vi un Mizuki rayos Que me ocurre jamas me Comporto de la ESA Manera Que Me Hizo ESA chica páraSentirme asi que sera sin ella me gusta favor no ESO a mi no yo soy la persona mas seria del Mundo ya mi no me interesan los esas Cosas por que yo que tiene ella que me tienen loco rayos ella es hija de tenyurubitos

dragon: no voy a caer en el amor no puedo

punto de vista normal

en la mañana del otro dia

hogar de los monkey.D

izumi: dragon traeme la canasta de ropa

dragon: aqui tienes madre

izumi: oye dragon puedo decirte algo hijo

dragon: claro madre dime

izumi: (mirada seria) prométeme que seras libre de la prisión que es este mundo no dejes que nadien te diga que hacer

dragon: madre por que me dices eso

izumi: por que faltan solo 3 años para que seas mayor de edad y tu padre trate de obligarte a ir a la marina no quiero esa vida para ti sabes muy bien que en nuestra sangre existe mas que seguir reglas pude darme cuenta ayer en ese hogar hijo yo jamas permitiré que te obliguen algo por favor cuando cumplas 18 vete de east blue y se libre

dragon: madre tu...eres la mejor

izumi: te quiero hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti

dragon: gracias madre

tock tock

dragon: yo abriré

izumi: esta bien

se abre la puerta

dragon: tu que haces aquí

mizuki: vine a disculparme con tu familia

fin del capitulo 2

quizas no soy tan buena haciendo fanfic pero espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

apariencia de mizuki

cabello castaño claro largo y con rizos

ojos: cafés claros

altura: 1,54 m

piel palida

personalidad inquieta y traviesa

hobbies: divertirse y ser libre

poder: habilidad (hasta el momento)

edad: 15 años

apariencia dragon

cabello negro

ojos negros

altura: 1,57 m

piel morena

personalidad: serio y misterioso y nervioso

hobbies: leer y buscar respuestas del mundo

poder: no se sabe aun (al menos en mi historia)

edad 15 años


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3 lo nuevo y lo que deseas

punto de vista de dragon

mizuki: vine para pedirte disculpa a ti y a tu familia por mi comportamiento la otra noche

no podia creerlo ella frente a mi con su cabello suelto y unas gafas oscuras

dragon: (sonrojado) eehhh

mizuki: me dejas pasar

dragon: si claro pasa pero pero me sorprende que una joven refinada como tu este en mi hogar

mizuki: refinada ehhh ajjajaj yo no soy asi créeme

dragon: por favor toma asiento

mizuki: gracias pero la verdad no se tu nombre

dragon: me llamo dragon monkey.D dragon

mizuki: es un gusto conocerte enserio lamento haberlos hecho pasar un mal rato anoche

dragon: no te sientas mal seguro te dejaste llevar por las emociones .. no es culpa tuya

mizuki: dragon sama ...(llorando) waaaahh

dragon: oye no llores no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal perdóname

la hice llorar tonto por que me pongo tan estúpido cuando estoy cerca de ella

punto de vista normal

izumi:(enojada)dragon hijo

dragon: (miedo) madre

izumi: POR QUE HACER LLORAR A UNA JOVEN ESTÚPIDO (le golpe en la cabeza)

dragon: (con un golpe en la cabeza) duele mucho

mizuki: lo siento mucho es mi culpa no la de el señora de monkey.D

Izumi: de todas maneras te hizo llorar

mizuki: no fue su culpa ademas solo venia a disculparme con ustedes por mi comportamiento de anoche

izumi: eres muy amable pero por que las gafas negras señorita

mizuki: (nerviosa) por nada es solo que me molesta el sol

izumi: segura que es por eso

mizuki: (nerviosa) si señora

izumi le quita las gafas de los ojos a una velocidad impresionante

punto de vista de dragon

ella estaba golpeada tenia un ojo morado y moretones en gran parte de su cara quien podría hacerle algo así a un angel como mizuki lo era solo un idiota al cual haré pagar rayos estaba demasiado furioso

izumi: (mirada enojada)lo sabia te golpearon dime jovencita quien fue?

mizuki: (llorando) fue mi padre señora fue el

se abrazo de mi madre y lloro como nunca había escuchado llorar a una chica pero que clase de padre era ese para golpear a una chica como mizuki juro que lo haré pagar por lo que ha hecho

unos minutos después

mizuki: (triste) lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto

izumi: tranquila me disculparas por lo que te diré pero tu padre es un maldito cobarde

dragon: es cierto mira lo que te ha hecho el merece el infierno y mucho mas por hacerte esto

mizuki: (sonrojarse) aunque digas eso no puedo hacer nada aun soy menor de edad para poder salir de allí y lo que es peor mi padre me quiere tener atada a un matrimonio cuando cumpla los 18 años de edad

dragon: eso es horrible

mizuki: yo solo quería ser como mi hermano ser libre sin lamentar nada viajar por el mar y el mundo y ser feliz pero ellos son demasiado crueles odian a mi hermano solo por que piensa diferente a sus horribles y ideologías son unos idiotas ellos no eran así desde que el gobierno vieron sus investigaciones importantes ellos se contagiaron con la maldad de un tenyurubito

izumi: eres muy fuerte y muy valiente ademas de hermosa

mizuki: lo agradezco pero ya debo irme o me empezaran a buscar

izumi: que te parece que te quedes hoy aquí

dragon: que¡

izumi: no te parece hijo ademas ya no confió dejándola así con esas heridas

debo admitir que me ponia nervioso el solo hecho de que ella se quedara en mi casa pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran alivio de no dejarla sola después de lo que le habían hecho

punto de vista normal

unas horas despues

izumi: bien dragon creo que tu padre no llegara esta noche

dragon: ya veo

izumi: mizuki me deberás disculpar pero no tengo muchas habitaciones en la casa por eso deberás dormir en la habitación de dragon

dragon: (nervioso y sonrojado) madre eres tan¡

izumi: yo igual te quiero hijo esta bien mizuki

mizuki: si señora

izumi: hay pero no me llames señora dime izumi

mizuki: esta bien izumi san

izumi: así esta mejor

habitacion de dragon

dragon: (nervioso) bueno yo dormire en el suelo y tu en la cama parece justo

mizuki: yo deberia dormir en el suelo dragon san

dragon: (sonrojado) esta bien me parece justo ya que en el suelo hace frio y no quiero que te enfermes

mizuki: (sonrojada)muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo dragon... tu eres el ejemplo que quiero seguir tu eres libre yo soy una prisionera en mi propia casa tu comes lo que quieras te vistes y piensas como quieres como te envidio

dragon: (mirada seria) si eres prisionera yo te liberare

mizuki: ehh de que hablas

dragon: te prometo que seras libre podras viajar comer lo que quieras y todo yo te voy a liberar solo espérame un poco

mizuki:(sonrojada) muchas gracias

punto de vista de mizuki

me encontraba en una cama que encontraba mucho mas cómoda que la mía me sentía en paz y por primera vez podía estar con buenos pensamiento jamas me había sentido así tan libre y fuerte le debía mucho a dragon y a izumi san las palabras de dragon me han inspirado a ser mucho mas fuerte pero también me han mostrado algo misterioso que comenzó a crecer en mi interior acaso me estoy enamorado de dragon si siquiera conocerlo acaso el destino me une a el

fin del capitulo 3

bueno quizás este capitulo es corto pero aquí esta el capitulo 3 pronto vendrá la acción así que no se preocupen tengo millones de ideas para los próximos capítulos


	4. Chapter 4

no soy dueña de one piece se mantienen los derechos de autor

capitulo 4 el dolor de la crueldad

punto de vista de dragon

no podía dormir teniendo la a mi lado era tan raro y extraño tenia que soportarlo aunque mi corazón se me saliera del pecho esta chica era la dueña de mis pensamiento y pronto la de mi corazón por que ella que me hizo

mizuki: dragon san estas despierto

dragon: si lo estoy dime que pasa

mizuki: (sonrojarme) yo esto...puedes dormir conmigo

dragon: (sonrojado) que pero porque

mizuki: (sonrojada) es que no puedo dormir y usualmente duermo con un oso de peluche en mis brazos

dios esto no puede pasarme dormir con ella era algo que jamas pensé que ella me pidiera

dragon: (sonrojarme)esta bien lo haré

me acerque a la cama y suavemente me coloque a su lado

mizuki:(sonrojada) gracias dragon san

dragon: solo dime dragon no usemos formalidades

mizuki: esta bien dragon

sentir mi nombre en sus labios fue una sensación tan agradable

mizuki:(sonrojada) dragon dime por que cuando estoy tan cerca de ti mi corazón late fuerte

dragon: (sonrojada) me siento igual mizuki

la observe por un rato sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos y sin pensarlo comencé acercarme a ella muy despacio

mizuki: (sonrojada) por que siento que te conozco de toda la vida

y sin pensarlo estrelle mis labios con los de ella fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido en toda mi vida la mejor sus labios tan dulces y cremosos como el mejor platillo que haya probado no quería apartarme de ella

mizuki: dragon que estamos haciendo (sin dejar de besarse)

dragon: no me importa quiero seguir (sigue besándola) me separe de ella por falta de oxigeno

mizuki: (sonrojada)dragon que acaba de pasar

dragon: (sonrojado) lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi existencia

mizuki: dragon esto no debió ser

dragon: por que dime no te gusto?

mizuki: no es eso es que ... dragon mírame soy una hija de unos tenyurubito lo que paso no debe volver a pasar

dragon: comprendo me tratas como alguien que vale menos que tu estatus social

mizuki: no me refiero a eso

dragon: si lo haces bien señorita la dejo descansar

salí de mi cuarto frustrado con rabio y la desesperación no quería verla jamas en mi vida nunca mas

punto de vista de mizuki

no quería dañarlo de esa manera si tan solo pudiera decirle que ese momento fue el mejor que me ha pasado sin darme cuenta desde que lo vi se robo mi corazón pero mientras no sea libre de mi familia jamas podre ser feliz

sin darme cuenta me comence enamora de dragon el chico que robo mi corazón

punto de vista normal

izumi: bien chicos que tal la noche mizuki no fue tan fría para ti?

mizuki: (mirada triste) no pero gracias izumi por dejarme quedar aquí

izumi: que ocurre mizuki chan te veo algo rara

mizuki: no es nada no se preocupe

dragon: seguramente como niña rica no aguanta las casas de personas honestas como nosotros madre

izumi: ( le da un golpe)dragon como se te ocurre hablarle a una señorita de ese modo

mizuki:(mirada triste) yo creo que debería irme

izumi: mizuki chan

tock tock

izumi: abrire

matsuma: donde esta mi hija (entra con rabia)

mizuki: papa que haces aquí

matsuma: (la golpea) maldita hija donde estabas sabes perfectamente que no debes dejar que la gente te vea

mizuki: (llorando) me canse del encierro te odio me alegro mucho tanto que mi hermano se haya alejado de ustedes

matsuma: (la golpea otra vez pero mas fuerte) te vienes a la casa ahora maldita y ya veras como te ira cuando lleguemos allí

izumi: (enojada) alto allí matsuma san mizuki no se ira ha ninguna parte contigo no en esas actitud

matsuma: (golpea a izumi) tu no te metas maldita estúpida

dragon: (enojado) usted no es nadie para golpear a mi madre en su propia casa vallase vallase ahora

matsuma: (enojado) vamonos mizuki o si no te golpeare

mizuki: (mirada triste) lo siento dragon

punto de vista de mizuki

hogar de los gol.d

mizuki: como pudiste golpear a izumi por protegerme a mi

matsuma: (golpearla) no me importa tu harás lo que yo te diga

mizuki: sabes no me importa lo que me digas yo seré libre de esta familia y no tendré que verlos nunca jamas

matsuma: mientras tengas ese poder en tu cuerpo no te dejare ir

mizuki: si poder haki el haki del rey quizás sea por algo que lo tengo querido padre

matsuma. me haz provocado mizuki (saca un latigo de cuero)

mizuki: (mirada fria)ya estoy acostumbrada

matsuma: (la amarra de las manos) eres una terrible hija (comienza a darle un azote con fuerza)

mi vida es una oscuridad donde los muertos caminan

punto de vista de dragon

ese maldito tenyurubito como pudo golpear a mi madre ese me las va a pagar

dragon: (con hielo en las manos) juro que lo mato madre enserio

izumi: eso no importa yo solo quiero golpearlo como trata así a la pequeña mizuki

dragon: no nos metamos con esa familia madre

izumi: dragon yo me siento identificada con ella yo también tuve unos padres duros fue terrible y lo veo en sus ojos ella esta sufriendo y mucho y temo que le pase algo muy malo

dragon: algo malo como que?

izumi: no lo se amor no lo se

punto de vista normal

horas despues

izumi: hay que relajante es tener una cena con mi hijo

dragon: claro que si madre es genial

tock tock

izumi: quien es a esta hora

dragon: ire haber

se abre la puerta

mizuki: (llorando)dragon tienes que ayudarme por favor

punto de vista de dragon

al verla a la puerta vi que estaba todo su cuerpo lastimado su cabeza y frente con mucha sangre sus piernas y brazos con moretones y heridas de gran gravedad y su rostro asustado y con moretones

que le habían hecho

fin del capitulo 4

hola chicos vengo con un nuevo capitulo se que me demoro pero aquí esta y pronto me verán con el cinco bye los quiero


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo al borde del abismo

punto de vista de dragon

mizuki: ayúdame dragon por favor ayúdame

sin darme cuenta ella se derrumbo en mis brazos

dragon: mizuki despierta¡ despierta¡ madre ven ayuda la por favor

izumi: que fue lo que paso

dragon: madre mírala... por favor ayuda la por favor

izumi: ven vamos a dejarla recostada en el sofá para poder revisarla

la dejamos en el sofá y comenzamos a examinarla y vimos que poseia muchas marcas extrañas parecía que hubiera sido provocadas con un objeto vimos sus brazos y sus piernas todas llenas de moretones y revisamos su espalda y observe con horror sus grandes marcas cubiertas de sangre parecían hechas por látigo

dragon: (enojado) lo matare lo juro ese maldito como se atreve hacerle esto ( se va a dirección a la puerta)

izumi: (lo toma del brazo) espera esa no es la forma de resolver las cosas entiendo tu enojo hijo pero primero debemos atender a mizuki si ella no se atiende a tiempo puede ser peor luego veremos que podemos hacer

paso un tiempo indefinido donde mi madre y yo atendimos a mizuki tratamos de relajar su cuerpo con medicinas y vendas es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer aunque yo estuviera enojado con ella su salud era mas importante y ahora ella necesitaba ayuda

dragon: aun no despierta

izumi: es normal es la medicina que están relajando su cuerpo ademas creo que tuvo que requerir de mucho es fuerzo para llegar aquí

dragon: ella a tenido una vida dura no?

izumi: así parece pero la ayudaremos tanto como podamos hijo

dragon: pensé que ella era igual que ellos

izumi: no lo es lo veo en sus ojos ella es muy distinta esa mirada que tiene me recuerda alguien que fue importante en mi vida

dragon: quien madre

izumi: mi madre mi heroína mi salvadora

dragon: pero pense que odiabas a tus padres madre

izumi: no es asi odio a mis padres adoptivos no a mis padres de sangre

dragon: padres adoptivos?

izumi:yo hijo debo contarte algo yo realmente me llamo izumi Kitomi.D soy hija de dos científicos importantes de la época tan grandes que investigaron mas de lo que debieron y terminaron muertos en manos de los malditos tenyurubitos y el gobierno mundial fue cuando se realizo la guerra entre revolucionarios y el gobierno mundial

dragon: que estas diciendo

no podía creerlo mi madre hablo sobre la guerra que hubo hace año la cual provoco una gran masacre en nivel mundial no podía creerlo

dradon: que paso en esa guerra por que se provoco dimelo?

izumi: por los D

dragon: pero que significa la D?

mizuki: (comienza a despertar)

dragon: mizuki linda estas bien?

mizuki: (despierta asustada) donde estoy?

dragon: tranquila estas en mi casa calma

mizuki: (llorando) dragon tenia tanto miedo

comenzó a abrazarme y pude darme cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas estaban llena de lagrimas lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que debía protegerla

izumi: mizuki chan estarás bien aquí por favor cálmate

mizuki: gracias por ayudarme izumi san les debo mucho pero temo que les estoy causando muchos problemas y no quisiera que se involucraran

izumi: tranquila se perfectamente como son los nobles y puedo entender por que estas así

mizuki: yo quería pedirte perdón dragon

dragon:por que ?

mizuki: te dijo esas palabras por que temía que mi padre o mi familia te hiciera algo yo no quería ser la causante de que algo te pasara

dragon: tu dijiste eso para ayudarme

mizuki: si tengo miedo mucho miedo

izumi: bueno estarás bien aquí confía

mizuki: (llorando) muchas gracias

tock tock

punto de vista normal

izumi: abriré

mira por el orificio de la puerta

izumi: dios es tu padre mizuki

mizuki: no quiero no quiero

izumi: tranquila hijo lleva a mizuki arriba yo resuelvo esto vayan ahora

dragon: esta bien vamos mizuki

se abre la puerta

matsuma: (enojado)donde esta mi hija mujer

izumi: buenas noches matsuma como estas

matsuma: no te hagas la idiota y dime donde esta mi hija

izumi: no lo se no la he visto

matsuma: (la agarra con fuerza de los hombros) dime donde esta¡

izumi: aunque lo supiera jamas te lo diría

matsuma: maldita estúpida

izumi: jajajaj eres tan cobarde

matsuma: guardias revisen la casa

izumi: un momento ustedes no tienen derecho a irrumpir en un hogar ajeno si no tienen una orden no los dejare pasar

matsuma: no me interesa soy un noble puedo hacer lo que quiera soldados revisen la casa

izumi: maldito

punto de vista de dragon

me puse a ver lo que ocurría por un pequeño orificio de mi puerta

dragon: diablos estan revisando la casa

mizuki: (llorando) es lo mejor muchas gracias por lo que han tratado de hacer

dragon: no digas eso yo voy ayudarte

no veía salida que haría fue entonces que se me ocurrió

dragon: sígueme mizuki

mizuki: adonde?

dragon: saltaremos por la ventana

mizuki: pero es el segundo piso

dragon: confía en mi

alli me acerque a la ventana y trate de saltar hacia el árbol que se encontraba allí y baje

dragon: vamos mizuki salta

mizuki: me da miedo

dragon: por favor te necesito conmigo o no podrás escapar

mizuki: esta bien (salta)

dragon: te tengo¡ ya tenemos que irnos de aquí (tomando su mano)

soldados: ustedes no saldrán de aquí

mizuki: dragon que hacemos

soldado: (agarra a mizuki) tu vendrás con nosotros

mizuki: suéltenme

dragon: suéltenla ahora

soldados: tu te callas mocoso (golpea mucho a dragon)

mizuki: dragon ¡ suéltenme suéltenme

soldados: (comienzan a golpear a mizuki) sabes tu padre nos pidió que te hiciéramos esto niña no es nada personal

mizuki: (llorando) basta por favor basta duele mucho

solo podía oír los quejidos de dolor de mizuki no podía mover mi cuerpo después de ser lastimado acaso me quedare así no debía hacer algo y ya

dragon: (levantarse) ella dijo basta ¡( libera el haki del rey)

todo paso muy rápido que mi mente no pudo saber que ocurrió solo se que fue una fuente de adrenalina que salio expulsada de mi cuerpo y por lo que he leido en libros estoy se podría llamar el haki del rey

soldado: esto es haki del rey como es posible que lo tenga¡(cae desmayado)

dragon: mizuki vamonos

mizuki: como has echo eso como sabes ocupar lo mismo que yo

dragon: eso no importa debemos irnos

mizuki: si vamonos

no sabia lo que ocurriría conmigo en ese momento lo unico que sabia era que debía proteger a mizuki y lo haría si es necesario toda la vida por que nos encontrábamos al borde del abismo

fin del capitulo 5

otro capitulo los quiero


End file.
